A different story
by Helenmorgause
Summary: Albus know hes different. He has a gift which is also a curse. He is a Slytherin and not only this be e battles vampires witches seers werewolfs a huge Raven and oh a lion or two oh and did i forget a bit of time travel here and there. All wit is best friends Malfoy Butterfly Weasley oh dont forget his family are in for the ride two.
1. This is me

**Well hey there this is a story about Albus Severus potter and his journey thought Hogwarts. I not too sure where I am going with this but let's see.**

** I don't own Harry potter wished I did but so do many people :D **

Prologue

I also knew I was different I guess that's what always made guarded and ambitious. That is also the reason I never really felt I fitted in to my family. You see my family are wizards and witches, and not only that my family are the most famous one out there. My dad is number one famous wizard not only is a famous dark wizard catcher and head of the aura department and along with my ant Hermione and uncle Ron who practically own the magic law enforcement but he killed Voldermort. Dads been famous since he was a year old being the only known person to survive the killing curse and from there on he has not really got any peace. Yep that's me Albus Severus Potter middle child of Ginny potter nee Weasley and Harry potter appositely fantastic just bloody brilliant as my uncle Ron would say.

People say I have it all but I am human and that I guess make me greedy like everyone else. Yes there the selfless people out there but how many of them have also been selfish? You see when I say I am different I mean it. It's not like Victoria my eldest cousin who got sorted into Hufflepuff when are family are Gryffindor through and through not I have a gift. You see my farther, even after the horcrux was gone, could still talk to snakes. Slytherin didn't want his gift to be wasted and so if his heir should die it would go to the nearest relative who just happened to be my dad. My family can thank the three brothers for another gift. Now I bet your think you can talk to snakes to? Well yes I can but that is not the gift I truly on about. You see when I was born I could do things make fires with my mind move things without touching them and get whatever I wanted when I wanted it. Ever seen the TV series merlin well if you have you will know about the I have gold eyes while doing magic thing? Well it's true but only for some people in fact merlin and Morgan le fey (Morgana Pendrangon) are the last recorded to ever be able to do that ah amazing. Only I also have that gift. It's as much a gift as a curse I can heal people a brink from death but if I lose control I could kill the people I love.

**Well i know its really short but hey there will be more if anyone reads it reveiw? please i will beg my heart out.**


	2. Green eyes

**Well I thougt i would get started all ready.** ** Here gos nothing i surpose :D **

**Albus has just got on the train to clear things up :D sorry if you haven't read deathly hallows I have already given it away.**

I got on the train I could still here my brother singing you will be Slytherin song. He's not much of a singer more of a rapper. He loves muggle music with swearing and all that rubbish me. I like piano music, as I play and write the music myself, and heavy metal and rock like Queen and guns and roses I play the guitar and sing and that's what I would like to do in the future. My cousin Rose who is walking behind me while where trying to find a compartment, thinks I'm great and always listens to my music she's my best friend as she is mine.

"Look there only one person in here. Oh and Albus look he's a first year like us." Rose said in my ear.

Rose Jean Weasley where to start? She is just like her mum ant Hermione in almost every way. She is smart but sometimes to bossy, her and my brother James doesn't get on for that reason only, she has red bushy hair with brown eyes. The red hair is the only thing that makes her a Weasley. He brother Hugo is my uncle Ron in child form. He's a wiz at chess and a great keeper but has no table manners and has very little tact most of the time.

My brother James Sirius is a year older than me. He is a Gryffindor the perfect child. He is trying out for the Quidditch team as a chaser. He is a prankster just like his namesakes. His best friends are my cousin Dominique second child and daughter to my uncle bill and her older sister is Victoria the first Weasley not to be in Gryffindor. Fred Weasley is also his best friend and they go everywhere together. Fred is twin to Roxanne there Dad is my uncle George.

We are all pretty close. Victoria and Teddy( my god brother) have been best friends for life. They were both in Hufflepuff together and now it seems there together. Yuck. Vicky is my ant fleur only with red hair but she is brave and not so up her own well yeah you know what I mean.

Teddy is the perfect older brother any one could ask for. He looks well he's like his mum but whens he's sad he looks like is dad Remus lupin. He's a bit grumpy on a full moon but other that fine.

Fred, James and Dom and Roxy have always been close to. They always used to prank someone and grandma would always get so mad. Uncle George would find it funny and Dad would pretend to be upset but then he uncle Ron and uncle George would go out into the garden and laugh about it only then mum would come out have ago at them for being a bad example.

Fred and Roxy look like their mother but had the Weasley red hair and the Weasley blue eyes.

Dom looked like a goddess she was very beautiful, being a part vela, but she was a tom boy with a strawberry blond hair and her blue eyes.

Then my brother James he was the prefect mix between mum and Dad. He had messy brown hair that stuck up like Dads and brown eyes just like mums.

Molly and rose where close and I and Rose were close but me and Molly didn't always see eye to eye and me and James used to get along for once and prank her silly. Rose and molly would study and read books whereas me and Rose would talk about everything from are fears to muggle painters.

Molly was my Uncle Percy oldest daughter. She had the red hair and the blue eyes and she wore glasses but only for reading like her mother.

My younger sister Lily, my cousins Hugo, Louis and Lucy where al best friends to they are very close but are very different.

Hugo as I said before was my uncle Ron. With is chess and not tact

Louis was very handsome and being part vela really helped him get what he wants.

Lucy was very errm let's just say don't give h anything sugar she is off the roof. She had long Weasley hair and brown eyes

Lily was mini Mum in most way but she followed Dad a lot to. She had red hair but it wasn't Weasley red it was out grandma potters hair. She has brown eyes like Mum and a temper to match but when she wanted se could channel Dad with is walking up and down and I won't give up even if I die look.

Then there me. Me and James are the only ones of the Weasley/potter kids to not have red hair. James's hair go's a reddy colour in the summer unlike mine. I have black just like my Dad and I have the green eyes I'm the only potter child to get Dads eyes. I'm also the only Potter/Wesley to not have brown or blue eyes in fact everyone but me and Dad has brown eyes. I look like Dad but I'm not so skinny. I have his temper as well. Everyone has the Weasleys temper. There's never a dull moment because of that fact. I don't however I'm again like dad but everyone knows when to back dad when we lose out temper because it takes a lot to piss us off but when we do its worse than the Weasley tempers put together. I never really see Dad lose his temper but when he did well I'm glad it wasn't me. Once when James tried to kill Lily but taking her on a brown when she wasn't even a year old, the other time Dad had turned up really late grandma Halloween party at the burrow she had a go at him and he shouted back at her saying I am a grown man I don't need to be here but I am and in case you have forgotten my parent died on Halloween so why in god's name would I want to celebrate. Nobody had seen Grandma ever shut up when someone shouted at her. The Weasley men still congratulate Dad on his performance.

That's it really now where was I oh yeah the train…..

**I know its not all that great but this is my first fanfic really so yeah dont hate me...**

**Please reveiw i beg :D **

**I will carry it on a few more but if people dont like it then i guess i need think of something else. it wil get ition the story soon I just had to explain things a little :D love Helenmorgause :D **


End file.
